


劫後餘生

by reader3310



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 2021泉奈生日賀文
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 問：宇智波泉奈最喜歡的生日禮物是什麼？  
> 答：最喜歡斑哥了！

空間在他的哥哥拉上紙門之後歸於平靜。

宇智波泉奈一個人躺在舖著棉被的和室地板上，門外腳步雖然輕微，但是壓在木板上細密的吱呀聲依舊傳入因為失去視覺而異常靈敏的耳裡。

他知道哥哥仍因為擔心著高燒不退的自己而在門外徘徊，縱使如此卻也提不起精神來安慰他了。泉奈心道，再過不久便會回歸淨土，獨留哥哥一個人在這個世界上雖然很愧疚但真的是不得不。若有來世，願他們都能生在和平時代，他還能成為哥哥呵護的對象，與他能夠繼續互相扶持。

腰腹的傷口猶如烈火灼燒著他的求生意志，泉奈再也沒有任何力氣了。風吹進這個充滿頹敗的和室，微涼的氣息輕拂過自己被白布包覆的雙眼之上，面外的窗戶傳來悉悉索索的聲音是他對於這個空間最後的記憶。

在墜入黑暗之前，宇智波泉奈只想著：  
如果可以，真希望還能在看一眼庭院裡的櫻花樹。  
\------  
「泉奈，你醒了嗎？」  
頭側枕著稍微有點硬的東西烙得他的耳朵有點疼，宇智波泉奈轉向正面，緩緩睜開眼睛。映入眼簾的是一張艷麗卻略顯凶狠的臉，炸得有個性的長髮被紮成一束馬尾，他的哥哥宇智波斑正垂著眸子看著他。

「想再躺一下嗎？」  
涼風吹著，斑輕輕的將弟弟的頭髮撫到耳後，溫熱的手掌觸碰泉奈的臉頰，讓躺在人家大腿上的青年情不自禁的蹭蹭。將自己調到一個更舒適的角度，宇智波泉奈側頭看向廊外花園。天氣逐漸回暖，種在牆邊的櫻花爆滿整棵樹，正隨風落著粉雨。

四周很安靜，小輩們應該是出去準備今晚的生日大餐了，整間宇智波大宅裡只剩下自己和哥哥，難得清閒的兩個人就這樣坐在外廊休息。  
「斑哥，你覺得現在的生活怎麼樣？」盯著那棵櫻花樹，泉奈突然開口。  
「馬馬虎虎吧，」宇智波斑拿起放在旁邊盤子裡的橘子剝了一點塞進泉奈的嘴裡，「生活無虞，你在我也在，我覺得已經很足夠了。怎麼了？」

聽見他哥哥的回答，泉奈鼻頭一酸，眼眶突然就紅了。  
「沒有、只是覺得我也很……好。」

眼淚就這樣滾落，泉奈認真的、幾近貪婪地看著那棵櫻花樹，彷彿一輩子都看不夠似的看著，他不知道為什麼突然覺得很感激，胸腔裡積蓄的滿足感多到變成淚水漫出眼眶。用手拉住遞到嘴邊的手掌，握得緊緊的，感覺到兄長的另一隻手輕拍自己的肩頭，安撫自己的方式就像以前，驚醒之後縮在被窩裡顫抖，從身後伸出來輕拍著肩頭哄人入睡的那雙手。  
「作惡夢了？」連問的語氣都一樣的溫柔。  
「對，」泉奈哽咽道：「做了一個特別討厭的噩夢。」  
\-------  
「你給我起來，」熟悉的聲音如一道驚雷落在泉奈的耳裡，讓他甚至全身的寒毛都豎了起來，「櫻花還沒開，你還不能睡。」

「扉……」虛弱得無法咬完最後的尾音，但那個罩著自己的人彷彿知道自己想說什麼似的低吼著安靜兩個字就不再說話。在房間裡的人應該不只有他們倆，撐起最後一點精神，他想要呼叫還在外面的人，右手卻被一個熟悉而溫暖的手掌握住了。

是兄長。  
僵了一下便緩緩回握，宇智波泉奈終於完全放鬆了下來。  
庭院的櫻花樹綻放了第一個花苞。


	2. 派對小片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於宇智波泉奈與宇智波帶土的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生日快樂！宇智波寶貝們。

0.  
生日是大家ㄉ合力內容，因為是壽星所以帶土難得不用掌廚，大家在斑斑家過因為斑斑的家最大。  
這是一個屬於宇智波家族的日子，所以千手家ㄉ人都被動消失，晚餐必須要自己吃自己。

1.蛋糕  
蛋糕的負責人原本是鼬，但鼬實在是，太想要讓他弟弟吃到完美的蛋糕。所以就由本來就可以做出完美蛋糕的止水接手了。

2.晚餐  
鼬負責打蛋，止水和鏡負責掌廚。  
佐助負責吃蕃茄，因為他不會煮。

3.可憐的千手兄弟  
與帶土相反，泉奈一整天都待在家裡跟他斑哥待在一起。什麼都不想做的他前一天晚上就到柱斑家裡敲門並巧妙的用「弟弟想跟哥哥一起睡」的理由將討人厭的前香菇頭丟出他自己的家。  
失意的千手柱間只好去敲扉間的家門，並與同樣失意但面上不顯的扉間老師一起改整個晚上的考卷。  
他改扉間的科目，扉間改泉奈的科目，完美分工。

4.泉奈  
泉奈在生日當天其中一個禮物就是完整的斑哥時間without千手柱間，因此他這兩天都會特別快樂。  
近中午起床的泉奈伸個懶腰，床邊就會放著宇智波斑特製的breakfast in bed，在他差不多吃完之後就會看見他的門邊有一袋甘栗甘的袋子，裡面是熱騰騰剛出爐的超、激甜甘栗甘特製甜品一份。  
捧著甜品，泉奈慢慢踱步到外廊去，他斑哥會泡好茶在那裡等他一起享用。  
下午他們會一起到街上逛逛，從頭到尾不會有任何類似像「斑斑！」之類的聲音出現，也許他們還會愉快的對練一下，等待晚餐時間的到來。

5.晚餐之後  
晚餐的派對會到九點多，吃飽喝足之後大家就會一起出來散步，反正回來之後碗盤會突然乾乾淨淨的出現在烘碗機裡，不用擔心。  
散步的途中，會有雙濕漉漉的手牽著他走，但因為泉奈很開心所以他不會掙脫，在月亮這麼漂亮的晚上跟他一起散步也沒什麼不好。

6.帶土  
帶土整天都在外面，早上先是水門班的人一起吃早餐，由玖辛奈和琳傾情製作，非常澎湃，致力於讓壽星陷入痛苦的抉擇：好想吃卻吃不下。  
下午再跟曉的人出去玩，被迪達拉壓著穿上今日主役的衣服遊街，不穿就等著被煙火炸屁股。晚上五點才回到斑的家。非常充實的一天。  
而在他經過甘栗甘的時候，老闆娘還特別叫住他給了他一份特別版紅豆糕。

「謝謝你總是來店裡陪我們兩個老人家聊天。」

帶土漲紅著臉的樣子被一直都跟著的卡卡西快門拍下來，準備洗起來高掛在他們兩人住處的牆壁上。  
雖然今天好多人一起出門，但是帶土其實沒有收到什麼禮物，直到他回到自己的房間才發現禮物已經堆滿了他的床頭。而他身後的卡卡西在帶土偷偷吸鼻子的時候，早就貼心的關上了他房間的門。  
是被愛著的喔，宇智波帶土。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老樣子！  
> 請陪我聊天！


End file.
